Field of the Invention
The present invention is ideally applied to a toy block enabling the creation of various shapes by assembling multiple blocks.
Description of the Related Art
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a toy block, which consists of a base section C3 having a parallelepiped shape with a hollow bottom and a cylindrical projection C2 projecting in a cylindrical shape from the base section C3, and in which assembly is enabled by interlocking the cylindrical projection C2 into the hollow portion of the base section C3, is conventionally known (see PTL 1, for example).
With this toy block, the creation of various shapes is enabled by suitably combining blocks with different numbers of cylindrical projections, and building up blocks from the bottom upwards.